Skyway to the Danger Zone
by AnerianJames
Summary: When you go skydiving with your friends, you hope that nothing will go wrong. Luckily for Jamie Ruskin, they don't, at least in the way that he isn't dead, which seems to contrast with the area he finds himself in when he lands. After all, why wouldn't another world have a more malevolent Bermuda Triangle?


**Skyway to the Danger Zone**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Unexpected Shift**

A lot of people claim that they have the weirdest or craziest story to tell, almost always revolving around them being an idiot and fighting something that could easily kill them, or said creature leading them out of a life or death struggle. None of those stories compare to mine, though. My name is Jamie Ruskin, and I somehow skydived my way into another dimension's version of the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

"James, you worry too much. I've been skydiving with this group for months! I get that they are new people, and I get that they made fun of how pale you are, but they are dependable! Come on, just give them a chance!" my best friend pleads with me, attempting to get me onto the plane behind him, where the rest of his skydiving compatriots are waiting.

I sigh, looking over at the group in question, who are watching us eagerly, waiting to see what I'll do. "Fine. I'll go." I finally respond, causing both him and the group to cheer, with him doing a small dance as I collect my gear and put it on. "But I'm the last one off. I don't want to be shoved off, or I'm done skydiving with you, ok?"

"That's alright, we would never do that." he responds, smiling at me, causing me to silently raise my eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Do you not remember the first time I went skydiving with you? As soon as we were given the all clear, you shoved me off." my harsh rebuttal makes him pout, before heading back to the plane, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

"See you at the bottom, Jamie!" he yells out shortly before plummeting, leaving me in the plane. I calmly walk to the doors and look out, watching the clouds pass by, before I take a breath and jump, quickly getting left behind by the plane. I easily get into a spread-eagle position, enjoying the wind flying past my face. Right after I pass the cloud layer, I pull my parachute cord, grabbing the handles before I start flying out of control, not noticing the ambient light slowly start to drain out of my general area.

As I get comfortable, I finally see the unnaturally dark fog surrounding me, choking out all of the light, putting me on edge. As I slowly descend through the fog, I barely make out what looks to be a small island below me, even though I know that the plane wasn't anywhere near the water. "What the hell…?" I question, noticing that the fog seems to eat my words before they can echo, which makes me even more nervous and on edge than I already was. Starting to become overwhelmed, I steer my parachute to the island, slowly revealing a huge mast behind a mansion.

As I slowly close in on a clearing that I can land safely in, I see a couple of weird phenomena appearing through the fog, making me very wary about my surroundings. After all, at what point in time was a tree with an actual face on it normal? It reminded me of something, but I pushed that feeling back for the moment, too busy focusing on landing to notice the cartoon-ish ghost following behind me.

* * *

 **Hello, beautiful readers, this will be my third foray into the realms of writing fanfiction, and while this is going to be the only one I plan to continue for now, i might pick my first two back up when I get inspiration. Now, a few of you might have realized where Jamie is, and know that while he is a normal human, he is from our world, not theirs, so some things might not affect him as much, and I've already talked the reasoning through with a few colleagues from Thiscord! Anyway, long winded Authors notes will not be common, but, alas, neither will updates. My muse is always fleeting, sliding me some inspiration one second, then slapping me in the face with writer's block the next. So, suffice to say, I will get these chapters out as fast as my muse lets me.**

 **Until next time!**

 **James Gold**


End file.
